


Dear Theodosia

by Mikamod



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon - Movie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, anthology stlye, creeper Janson, ignores fever code for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Theodosia (Thea)Subject A2To be killed by Group BAn anthology covering the maze runner movies with Fem!Thomas and newtmas





	1. A watching Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out, I hope you enjoy it.

“We can’t guarantee that any of girls are healthy enough to conceive much less carry to term. Not to mention you’ll have to-”

“Convince teenagers to have sex?” Janson cut off the rambling doctor the woman had been running the tests on Theodosia and Teresa, he wasn’t convinced it would be hard, stick the hormonal teens in a room and let nature take control.

“No to breed, it has no guarantee to work we know what we are doing is working.” 

“She is right Janson.” Ava didn’t even give him time to answer her before the call was ended, the doctor looked at him smugly, like she had won something. He remained stone-faced as he left, wanting a stiff drink when he noticed one of the guards was standing outside the monitor room which only further soured his mood. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m not exactly a voyeur sir.” 

Janson growled under his breath and walked into the room, attention drawn to the only dorm with movement, a pale bare back was visible to him, definitely male it was clearly Newt by the sandy blond hair, meaning the feminine hand clutching to the boys back was Theodosia. The boy's thrusts were, from what he could see, tender the blanket covering the bottom half of the two barely moved.

It reminded him of three years ago, the two desperate teenagers taking one more night together neither really knowing what they were doing, clumsy movements and hands gripping too hard.

Now the two were intimately intertwined, steady in their movements. He could only imagine what sickeningly sweet nothings the two were whispering in each other ears. 

A thought crossed his mind, Janson was sure he could put off harvesting these two for long enough, long enough to see if a non-immune and immune could make another immune. 

Newt moved to kiss Theodosia's neck allowing him to see the young woman, she’d grown rather beautiful. Her face flushed causing her freckles to stand out more, her neck bared to her lover's lips. He sent the feed to his personal computer.

Perhaps he could make this a two-stage experiment.


	2. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is surprised by the new Greenie that comes up in the Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back for this, I hope you enjoy.

The noise of The Box alerted everyone to the fact that a new greenie, Newt joined the other Gladers around the box as it finally stopped, at first he couldn’t get a good look since Gally had already jumped in.

To his surprise, the newest Glader was a girl, and for a moment he felt like he’d known her, her eye’s he swears he knows those eyes. For a second he knows how her lips feel, how it feels to have his fingers tangled in her hair, but it’s gone just as fleeting leaving only the desire to discover those things.

He doesn’t get the chance to fully take her in as she runs, bolts more like it.

She makes it pretty far before tripping over what he assumes is a rock or her own feet. Newt laughed with the others but moved to his duties as Alby starts to the girl who is back on her feet.

He doesn’t see her again for he assumed is a few hours, when Alby has let her out of The Slammer.

“This is Newt, he’s in charge when I’m not around.”

“Good thing you’re always around.”

He shook the girl's hand, she smiled at him nervously. 

“That was an impressive run there, you could have been a runner if not for the faceplant.” 

“What’s a runner?” 

Newt raised an eyebrow, shooting Alby a look before someone called him away. “I’ll find Chuck, big night tonight.”

He for some reason he didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to let her out of his sight but he shook his head, he went back to work with the brunette on his mind. Unable to figure out why she wouldn’t leave.

He wondered if it was because she was the first girl any of them has seen in at most three years, and with the ways, his mind wondered, maybe he was just sexually frustrated? He quickly brushed that aside, after all, it wasn’t like the Gladers didn’t help each other out in that regard some pairing off into couples, like Gally and Frypan. Hell, he’d been in relationships with Alby and Minho, at different times. So it wasn’t that.

But it must be something, maybe he had known her before the maze, in the blank space where a huge part of his life should be. He sighed before deciding to leave it until tonight, to get her to sit down and talk to him try and draw her memories out from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, feel free to leave a comment, kudos or contact me over on my tumblr ideasandrps.tumblr.com


	3. A long way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia watches the Maze as Newt climbs the Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This talks about Newt's suicide attempt, so warning for that.

Theodosia was awake early for some reason like something had called her out of out of bed and into the monitor room. Maybe it was her missing her friends, but she followed the pull. She scanned the monitors watching the calm of The Glade, it had been at least three months since the last boy had died, a younger boy she hadn’t talked with much. 

Movement caught her eye from the huts the boys had set up for shelter. In an instant she recognized Newt. He was sprinting into the Maze, at first she thought nothing of it. He was one of the few that went in and out of the maze. It was odd that he was alone since they always left in groups, she changed the camera as he wondered the maze following him as he looked at the different walls.

Theodosia tried to figure out what he was doing as Newt climbed the ivy, he stood on the top looking out. SHe wondered if he was trying to figure out if they could build across it. They couldn’t the walls were too far apart.

As he finally looked down a dark feeling settled in her stomach.

God, no please no. 

The scream that left her mouth didn’t register in her mind, only the sound of her lover's bones snapping, the sound as he hit the ground. Her scream must have brought a flood of people.

Including the assistant director. 

“Janson! We need to get medical attention to Maze A.” 

The man gave her an odd look.

“I’ll speak with her, everyone can leave.”

The tone made all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she didn’t have time to examine the feeling.

“You know we can’t interfere.”

“They can’t give us data if they’re dead, one is hurt beyond what the boys can help. If he lives he’ll be hobbled.”

Janson put his hand up signaling her to be quiet.

“Which boy is hurt?”

“Newton.”

“Oh, lover boy.”

Theodosia’s head shot up, they had been quiet about it, sneaking in stolen moments neither wanting to be permanently separated. 

“I saw the two of you, the night before the boy got sent to the maze. Such a touching scene.” He reached forward brushing her hair away from her face. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” His fingers trailed down her neck, “All you have to do is stand here and watch the monitor. Don’t fight me and let me do as I please and I promise to get aid to your boy.”

She had a terrible feeling about this but fuck Newt needed help. So she turned around. 

“Hands on the console.”

She did so, waiting for whatever he may do, feeling panic as the familiar cold of an auto-injector was placed against her neck struggling against the sedative now in her bloodstream, she clawed at the arms pulling her away from the room as the world turned fuzzy then dark.

She found out when she got out of isolation about a month later that Janson had lied, of course, he had. Newt’s leg hadn’t been set properly and he know had a permanent limp. 

She had done that, she had driven Newt to suicide. She had killed their friends. She may as well had stuck a knife in their chests herself. Maze B wasn’t fairing much better.

As she looked at the Gladers vitals all she could do was question if finding a cure was worth losing so many people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stay tuned in and I hope to see you next chapter, feel free to comment or contact me over on my tumblr.


	4. Waiting at the Gate of Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't the Maze taken enough from Newt, now it took his three most important people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you all again. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy.

Newt stared at the closed door, stuck to the spot as the rest of the boys slowly left each one's heads down, already mourning Alby, Minho and Theodosia. Gally and Chuck the only two to remain beside him for an extended time but even they left Gally taking Chuck with him. 

Newt walked forward slowly, almost reverently to the Maze placing his hand on it. This cage that kept them trapped, that had killed so many of his friends now had the three most important people to him trapped and scared, if not already dead.

He was going to have to lead a search party for their bodies tomorrow. He could only hope there was a body to bury, some boys were never found. He doesn’t want to think about that for them, being unable to lay his friends to rest properly. 

He stayed like that until the sun started to creep up, the rest of the Gladers joining him once again Chuck out beside him first as the Maze fully opened.

“Told you, Chuck.” He looks at the youngest Glader sadly but spoke gently. Hoping to ease the youngers pain or at the least not add to it. “They’re not coming back.”

He turned away, unable to look at the place that caused him so much loose and pain. 

“YESSSS!!!” He turned at Chuck’s yell, seeing a shape moving and ran forward. Bring the shape into focus, bring his loved ones in to focus. Minho and Thea were carrying Alby as they crossed into the Glade Newt helped the others lay their leader down.

“You saw a Griever?” Chuck asked in amazement.

Thea nodded as she collected her breath. “Yeah, I saw one.”

Minho voice was unbelievably proud as he corrected the girl. “She didn’t just see it. She killed it.”

“We need to get Alby to the medjack tent.” She said moving on from the point. More worried about the leader than the dead griever. 

“Right, come on guys.” Newt helped lift and carry Alby to the tent. The older boy was clearly not well and he wasn’t sure how long he could last. 

“We need to handle her punishment.” Gally insisted from the other side of their friend. 

“She saved Minho and Alby.” Newt pointed out, even though he knew Gally had a point. What Thea did was dangerous and she needed to see that. “We’ll hold a meeting after the Medjacks look at Alby okay.”


	5. Till and Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Lol. I got back into Maze Runner out of nowhere and found this in my drafts so decided to finish it, at uh, 4:30 in the morning.
> 
> So this is one of two au in the au endings of the movie I thought of and I honestly can't choose which I like better so I figure I could write and post both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming this far and I hope you enjoy.

End 1. Newt dies + Thea’s pregnant

It started a few days before going into the Last City, she’d wake up needing to throw up. She didn’t think anything of it, too wrapped up in getting Minho from WCKD and dealing with the news of Newt’s infection. 

Then it was the aftermath. 

Newt was dead, gone by her hand. 

She spent a month spending her nights waking up screaming and her mornings sick. Minho had taken to sleeping in her tent after the first month, waking her up when the nightmares started and held her hair as she threw up what felt like everything in her stomach. It was Minho who convinced her to talk to one of the actual doctors that had joined them in Paradise when she started to gain weight despite not eating a lot, not wanting, even more in her stomach to be sick on and she was tired all the time.

She wanted to leave when the doctor wanted to take her blood but Theodosia allowed her to draw the blood and waited quietly as the woman left to run the tests. They were lucky that the group had been able to pilfer some medical instruments and equipment from old WCKD installations.

 

“Congratulations Miss.” The doctor hadn’t even finished opening the door before she spoke. “You’re pregnant.”

Her mind didn’t seem to register the news at first, she knew how she ended up with another human inside of her, the last time she and Newt had slept together had been a little over two months ago, she remembered it clearly, the two trying to be silent, though, besides that first time in the Glade, her laid out on the grass away from the Homestead, thee two trying to muffle gasps and moans each others kisses. So it would have to mean she was at least two months pregnant.

She had jumped out of a twenty story building, she had been shot in the abdomen and the child in her had survived all that. Stubborn little human, definitely her and Newt’s child.

Newt’s child. A being that was part of her and part of him. 

She left with the thought echoing in her mind, she just started walking wishing for the blonde to just walk up beside her. Ask her what her wild mind was stuck on, talk it out with her like everything they planned.

How the hell was this fair?! To have to raise their child alone? How was it fair that Newt would never know, that the closest he was to his child had been during their fight, that thought ran into the fact that Newt could have killed the baby during that fight.

She wasn’t alone though not really, she had Minho for sure and she was sure the other Immunes would be ecstatic to know the first child of this new paradise would be born.

Though … her baby might not be immune. While Janson and Teresa were sure her blood was The Cure, they couldn’t be sure, and it wasn’t a guarantee this child would be immune as well. Would the other survivors be willing to take the risk, would they try and force her to - she wouldn’t she knew she wouldn’t be able to. 

 

\- 6 years later-

“Charlie!” Thea called out to her daughter, trying to catch the little blond girl who was sprinting straight to the door. 

“Uncle Minho!” The little girl squealed and was picked up by said ex-runner. 

Minho hugged the little girl tightly, before letting her back down. “Your aunt Brenda wants so help in the garden why don’t you go run along. “

Charlie ran off the two Gladers watched the girl from Thea’s front porch. 

“She looks like Sonya,” Minho noted. “Though that makes her look like Newt too.” He laughed a bit. 

“I like to think she got my freckles, though if I remember right he had them when he was younger too.” Thea smiled at her closest friend, before looking back to see Charlie trying to help Brenda by helping her carry baskets to the garden that Brenda grew her own supply of fruits to jam.

“She’s started asking about Newt,” Thea confessed. “Sonya told me that Charlie asked her.” Her hand went up to the pendant around her neck, she’s kept it there since Newt gave it to her in The Last City. 

“Has she asked you?”

“No.” She pulled the container back and forth on its chain. “She’s so young Minho, I don’t think sh- I don’t think I’m ready to tell her about what happened too him. It’ll be ripping open an old wound.”

“It would have had to heal for that Theodosia.” He rubbed small circles on her back, something he often did when she was carrying Charlie. “I say wait till she asks you, then tell her about Newt, maybe not the whole story but enough.”

“I miss him everyday Minho, “ Thea leaned into him. “Sometimes I look at her and- all I want is him here. For him to know her and - not have to ask questions.” 

“I miss him too.“ Minho nodded the action ruffling Thea’s hair. “Come on, Jorge needs a couple more sets of hands down at the garage, that damn jeep is still giving him trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter.  
> Feel free to drop a comment, give kudos and contact me at ideasandrps which is my personal tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading, feel free to comment, give kudos or contact me over at my personal tumblr ideasandrps.tumblr.com


End file.
